christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Venezuela
| common_name = Venezuela | native_name = | image_flag = Flag of Venezuela.svg | image_coat = Coat of arms of Venezuela.svg | national_motto = Ninguno None Traditional: Dios y Federación and the Federation | national_anthem = Gloria al Bravo Pueblo Glory to the Brave People | image_map = VEN orthographic.svg | map_caption = Venezuela | capital = Caracas | latd = 10 | latm = 30 | latNS = N | longd = 66 | longm = 58 | longEW = W | largest_city = capital | official_languages = Spanish | languages_type = National language | languages = Spanish | ethnic_groups = *65% Multiracial *21% White *10% Black *3% Native American | demonym = Venezuelan | government_type = Federal presidential constitutional republic | leader_title1 = President | leader_name1 = Disputed | leader_title2 = Vice President | leader_name2 = Delcy Rodríguez | sovereignty_type = Independence | established_event1 = from Spain | established_date1 = 5 July 1811 | established_event2 = from Gran Colombia | established_date2 = 13 January 1830 | established_event3 = Recognized | established_date3 = 30 March 1845 | established_event4 = Current constitution | established_date4 = 20 December 1999 | area_km2 = 916,445 | area_rank = 33rd | area_sq_mi = 353,841 | percent_water = 0.32 | population_estimate = 27,150.095 | population_census = 23,054,985 | population_estimate_year = 2011 | population_estimate_rank = 43rd | population_census_year = 2001 | population_density_km2 = 30.2 | population_density_sq_mi = 77 | population_density_rank = 181st | GDP_PPP = $346.973 billion | GDP_PPP_year = 2010 | GDP_PPP_rank = | GDP_PPP_per_capita = $11,889 | GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = | GDP_nominal = $285.214 billion | GDP_nominal_year = 2010 | GDP_nominal_rank = | GDP_nominal_per_capita = $9,773 | GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = | Gini = 39 | Gini_year = 2010 | Gini_ref = | HDI = 0.735 | HDI_year = 2011 | HDI_change = increase | HDI_ref = | HDI_rank = 73rd | currency = Bolívar fuerte | currency_code = VEF | time_zone = VET | utc_offset = – 4 | utc_offset_DST = | time_zone_DST = | drives_on = right | calling_code = +58 | cctld = .ve | footnotes = The "Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela" has been the full official title since the adoption of the new Constitution of 1999, when the state was renamed in honor of Simón Bolívar. The Constitution also recognizes all indigenous languages spoken in the country. Area totals include only Venezuelan-administered territory. On 1 January 2008 a new bolivar, the bolívar fuerte (ISO 4217 code VEF), worth 1,000 VEB, was introduced. | area_magnitude = 1 E11 | HDI_category = high | Gini_category = medium | country_code = }} Venezuela is a country in northern South America. Its official name is República Bolivariana de Venezuela (Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela). The official language is Spanish, and its capital is Caracas. Venezuela produces a large amount of oil every year, and has one of the largest oil supplies in the world. Ancient Venezuelans came from the east, west, south, and north. Christopher Columbus was the first European to set foot on the land, but there were already natives living there for a long time. The Spaniards first conquered Venezuela. Slaves were imported from Africa. Venezuela's inhabitants are very racially mixed. This comes from the colonial period. When whites (the British, Spaniards, French, etc.) conquered America's territory, they took their black African slaves to America to work. During Venezuela's colonial time, black people did not have any rights. They just worked for food. The native people were taught Roman Catholicism. For a long time, white creoles, people in Venezuela that were descended from Spaniards but considered Venezuela home, headed society. The Venezuelan people did not like that, and started thinking about independence. On July 24, 1823, Venezuela won its independence, led by Simón Bolívar. The current president is Nicolás Maduro. Venezuela's economy is based on oil, cotton, cocoa, sugar, coffee, and tobacco. Some other languages spoken in Venezuela are Carib, Guahibo, Warao, Wayuu, Pemon, and Piaroa. Most people are Roman Catholic at 96%, and a small minority is Protestant at 2%. Venezuela's modern history was shaped by a number of people, including President Romulo Betancourt, who replaced a military dictatorship with a democracy. By the 1970s, Venezuela had become rich off of oil revenue, but it had problems in the 1980s and 1990s. In 1999 Hugo Chávez became president and tried to remake Venezuela as a socialist state. While popular at first, the economic changes Chavez and the next president, Maduro passed caused a massive economic depression in the mid 2010s. Venezuela is famous for being the home of Angel Falls, the world's tallest waterfall, which is located in the Bolivar state. Demographics The population of Venezuela is about 28,946,101 people. The ethnic groups of the population are: *65%: multiracial. *21%: European. *10%: African. *3%: Amerindian. Map ]] Gallery File:Paseo los Proceres 2012 000.jpg|Los Próceres, Caracas - Distrito Capital File:Plaza Francia e inmediaciones (Altamira) 2013 002.JPG|Plaza Francia – Miranda state File:1 Bolivar 2007 BsF.jpg|Coin File:Planetario Humboldt 2012 004.JPG|Humboldt planetary (Caracas) File:Orquidea 2003 005.jpg|Cattleya mossiae File:Busto de perfil de Simon Bolivar 5 cent 1893.jpg|Stamp 1893 File:Puerto Ayacucho 1998.jpg|Puerto Ayacucho – Amazonas state |Bolívar square, El Tigre - Anzoátegui state |Medanos from Capanaparo savanna – Apure state File:Alcaldia de Ciudad de Nutrias 2001.jpg|Puerto Nutrias – Barinas state References Category:Venezuela Category:Spanish-speaking countries Category:1845 establishments Category:19th century establishments in South America